


Curious Desires

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Or is it?), Blow Jobs, FE3H Wank Week 2020, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: Byleth awakens from a heated dream involving Yuri blowing him. He tries not to let his mind sink back into that dream, but his subconscious has other plans.For FE3H Wank Week 2020Prompt: Fantasizing
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Curious Desires

_That pretty face. Cool hands. Those glossy lips… smooth, silky lavender hair…_

Byleth's eyes shot open, but that image was still firmly in his mind. It had been… a very odd dream. It felt strangely real, but he wasn't sure how… sure, he'd had a couple blow jobs back when he was still a mercenary and the odd very eager woman would invite him into her home for some tea and a little fun. He found then that it scratched an odd sort of itch that he just couldn't get to himself, though he’d never had a particular desire for it. But he could count on one hand how many times that had happened.

But now he was beginning to have all these strange emotions, and lately many of them revolved around one person… Yuri. 

The foreignness of it all scared him. Lately his dreams had been hazy, but he woke up hard frequently enough that he was sure they were sexual. But the dreams were never clear, and though he hated to admit it, he almost didn't want them to be.

But this one… the one he'd just woken up from? It was still firmly fixed in his mind what had been happening. Yuri was sucking his cock, looking up at him with something in his eyes that Byleth had needed a moment to realize was desire. Byleth had his hands in Yuri's hair, fingers tangled in the long strands. He'd been pulling lightly, causing Yuri to moan, and he could feel those moans vibrating through his cock.

He needed to stop thinking about it now, will his erection away and go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and rolled over, but every time he let his mind go blank that image would resurface; Yuri staring up at him, eyes dark with lust, glossy lips stretched around his cock. He tried to think about something else instead, like the flowers in the greenhouse or the fish he'd caught today… but as soon as he gave in even the slightest bit, his mind would take him right back to that dream.

Maybe he just needed to take a more… tactile approach to solve this problem. He reached down to stroke himself through his sleep shorts, stifling a moan into his pillow. It was… good… but definitely not enough, so he slipped his hand past the loose waist of the shorts, shuddering as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, thumbing his slit and foreskin. He jerked his hips involuntarily, stifling another, much louder moan into his pillow. As he began to stroke himself, pace increasing as he went, his mind began to wander, and slowly Byleth found himself back in that dream. At first he simply didn't notice, but then those piercing purple eyes were on him and his own snapped open again… he was so close. And now that image was so firmly planted in his mind, he couldn't possibly not think about it, not imagine that it was Yuri's mouth on him instead of his own hand. 

This time, instead of trying to force the image from his mind, he embraced it, letting it play out. He took his hand out of his shorts to lick it, getting it slicker, and then wrapped it around his cock again. It still wasn't the same as a mouth, nor did he expect it to be, but it was close enough for his mind to accept.

It took him a few moments to get back into it, but once he did, with that image firmly in his mind, he did almost feel like he was face-fucking Yuri. The Yuri in his dream continued to moan and whine around his cock, and somewhere in the back of his mind Byleth wished he could touch Yuri too, make him moan and whine more and more until he was coming into Byleth's hand. 

That was what undid him. The thought of touching Yuri, pleasuring him, making him writhe in ecstasy, moaning loudly when he finally came - _that_ made Byleth crack

He cried out into his pillow as he came; it was a long orgasm that had him jerking his hips, thrusting erratically into his hand as his cum spurted onto his stomach and coated his fingers. He lay still for several minutes after that, just catching his breath and letting weeks of stress flow out of his body.

Eventually he rolled over onto his back, pulling his shorts back up with his clean hand. He raised his other hand up to his face; he'd never really thought much about these fluids that spilled from his body at orgasm, but before now his orgasms had been generally only had out of necessity, functional. This time, though… it made him a bit uneasy to think about how good it felt. But it made him even more uneasy to think about how he pleasured himself to thoughts of Yuri sucking him off. Could he be… attracted to Yuri? 

That certainly seemed plausible, didn't it. 

Byleth brought his hand towards his mouth, licking some cum off his hand. It tasted a bit strange, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, just sort of… tangy and salty. 

Would… would Yuri's taste like that?

He got out of bed quickly at that thought, attempting to shut his own mind off as he cleaned himself up. He didn't need to be thinking about Yuri in that way; sure, technically none of the Ashen Wolves were his students, because they weren't really students, but it was still inappropriate to be thinking about him like that. Besides, Yuri was beautiful and talented and smart. He probably had more admirers than he knew what to do with, he didn't need Byleth among their numbers. Byleth, who barely had emotions, who was just a commoner raised as a mercenary with very minimal knowledge of the inhabited world. His heart didn't even beat.

Now was not the time to be thinking about this though. (Was any time good for thinking about this?) He should really be sleeping, he thought to himself as he flopped back into bed. 

But even as Byleth nodded back off, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering, conjuring images of things he should not even be considering. He wondered what it would be like to hold Yuri as they fell asleep together, imagined them laying together on their sides, face to face; Yuri was snuggled against him, nuzzling his neck, an arm thrown over him, and he had both his arms around Yuri, holding him close as they too dozed off.


End file.
